1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a microtitration plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Microtitration plates are used for most varied microbiological, cell-breeding, and immunological techniques. In particular, microtitration plates are employed for the PCR or the breeding of microorganisms or cells.
Microtitration plates have already been known which have a frame with a plate to which a multiplicity of receptacles are fixed which have a receiving portion protruding from the underside of the plate and are accessible from the upper surface of the plate through apertures. The receptacles are also referred to as “wells”. The current 96-receptacle microtitration plates have 8×12=96 receptacles in rows and columns. However, microtitration plates having a larger number of receptacles are used more and more.
Single-component microtitration plates in polystyrene are unsuitable for the PCR, particularly because the softening temperature of this plastic (about 85° C.) is exceeded during the PCR.
Conventional single-component microtitration plates in polypropylene are generally adapted to be used for the PCR. However, they are flexurally soft, tend to be distorted, are uneven and can be manufactured only at large tolerances and undergo large tolerance variations when in use. Specifically, they are not particularly suited for being handled by automatic devices because their softness makes it difficult for automatic devices to grip them. Further, their low dimensional stability may have the consequence that the proportioning needles will contact the walls while being introduced into the receptacles. Furthermore, heat transfer into the walls is poor because the thick walls of the receptacles resist to it, which is adverse to temperature regulation and the length of cycle times during the PCR.
EP 1 161 994 A2 discloses a microtitration plate with a frame made of a stiff first plastic which has a plate with a multiplicity of holes, and a multiplicity of receptacles made of a second plastic suited for the PCR and/or exhibiting permeability to oxygen, which are fixedly connected to the plate by directly molding them thereto, have a receiving portion protruding from the underside of the plate and are accessible from the upper surface of the plate through apertures. The first plastic may be chosen so as to impart to the frame the desired stiffness for being handled by an automatic device. This document further discloses a manufacturing process in which the frames and receptacles of the microtitration plate are produced in a multicomponent molding procedure.
Therefore, it is the object of the invention to provide another microtitration plate having more favorable characteristics in use.
In addition, a technique for the manufacture of the microtitration plate is intended to be provided.